I can't actually feel this way
by PhantomOfThePen
Summary: How can he feel this way about her? He’s a football player, he can get anyone he wants…but he wants…her…
1. Chapter 1

_**ATTENTION: I do NOT own Glee or any of the characters in it…so do NOT sue me…**_

How can he feel this way about _her? _He's a football player, he can get anyone he wants…but he wants…her…

**I can't actually feel this way… **

He sat in the back of the class starring at her. _She was such a loser; little Ms. Perfect, a nerd, a loser…If that was true, then why did he feel this way about her? She wasn't his type at all. She was smart, brunette, and not a cheerleader….or a mom. Why….how…ARGH!!! _He put his head down on his desk and closed his eyes. The first time he had "that feeling" he had hoped it was just a cramp or gas. But it when it came back again…and again….and again, he knew it was something else.

This feeling was all too strange for him. He had always been the one that the girls had crushes on. Not the other way around! Maybe that's why he was feeling this way, Rachel wasn't even remotely interested in him…maybe it was the time he threw a smoothie in her face. He wish he knew why. Maybe it was her hair, it was so graceful and soft or her voice, which was the best he had ever heard, or maybe it could be her ass…

The thing about this was, he didn't care about sex. He had always has sex, but this was different. It was the feeling in the pit of your stomach, you know, where is feel all weird and fuzzy, kinda like you're going to throw up, but in a good way.

The bell rang and he lifted his head. Everyone else bolted from their seats out the door. The only two who were left were Rachel and him. As she got up from her desk a sudden feeling came over him. Without even thinking he jumped out of his seat and to the door. He opened it as Rachel walked over. She looked surprised but smiled.

"Thanks Puck" and she walked off down the hall. He stood there in the doorway and watched her walk away.

"You're welcome"

_**It was just a short little thing but I hope you enjoyed reading it! Please review! Hell, maybe I'll even write some more Glee stuff.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**ATTENTION: I do NOT own Glee or any of the characters in it…so do NOT sue me…**_

How can he feel this way about _her? _He's a football player, he can get anyone he wants…but he wants…her…

**Chapter Two **

Puck walked up to his locker thinking about those last words she said to him. "Thanks Puck". He had heard those words only a few times in his life, but this time it meant so much more. He open his metal box, filled with books he hadn't touch since the beginning of the year. He grabbed his Math book and dusted the cover. Shoving the unopened book into his bag, he closed his locker and went to go find Rachel.

The halls of Lima High School were filled with every stereotype that was in the movies. Jock, Nerd, Goth, ect. Everyone had their own world where they stayed. The basic rules of you leave us alone we leave you alone were always obeyed…except for all those slushies and dumpsters. As he began to think about it, he never understood why he had picked on her in the first place. She was hot, but…just different.

Rachel was standing by her locker, the inside door of which was covered in poster of Les Mis and Phantom of the Opera. He had never seen them but he had heard of them. He was a football player; he wasn't supposed to watch musicals. She was wearing a light yellow button up shirt with a plaid skirt.

"Tonight, tonight, it all began tonight; I saw you and the world went away." Rachel sang softly as she fixed her hair in her mirror. He looked beautiful…wait…did he just say beautiful? I MEAN HOT! She looked hot! He walked up behind her and smiled. The look on her face was one of pure terror and confusion.

"Today, all day I had the feeling, a miracle would happen. I know now I was right." he sang softly with a smile. The look of terror disappeared, but the confusion remained.

"You know West Side Story?" She turned around to face him.

"My mom took me about a year ago. She said some culture would do me some good." Her left eyebrow rose as she attempted to figure out just what to say. She spun around and looked back into her mirror.

"Well that was a waste of time" She returned to her attempt to fix her hair.

"Why would you say that? I remember the words didn't I?" He said with a smile.

"Well…yes…but. Why would anyone try to teach you some culture? I'm sorry, there's no musical about football." She became frustrated at the idea that Puck could possibly like musicals. He put his hands on her shoulders and turned her around.

"You know, maybe you shouldn't stereotype people. Maybe I just haven't had the right teacher." The look he couldn't have been more suggestive.

"Well, maybe. I guess I could teach you some class." Her frustration slowly turned into what could have been described as a smile.

"Is tonight good?"

"My house at 8." She smiled but maintained her doubts. He smiled and turned to he walked down the hallway he heard her sing. "For here you are, and what was just a world is a star, tonight"

_**Well I'm starting to enjoy writing these stories more and more. It lets me be a theatre geek! Please review with comments or suggestions. Thanks!**_


End file.
